This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in sending and/or receiving radio frequency electrical signals and more particularly to an apparatus wherein one or more quick-connective coupling assemblies are utilized to facilitate interconnection of parts of the apparatus.
Various mounting arrangements have been provided for radio antennas. One known mounting arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,140. This mounting arrangement includes a spring ring which is utilized to connect an antenna rod with an outwardly projecting mandrel. The antenna rod can be disconnected from the mandrel only by use of a suitable key. Other antenna mounting arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,580; 3,702,480; and 3,899,148.
Antenna cables have been connected with radios by the use of plug and socket connections in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,643. In addition, various arrangements for interconnecting radios and antenna cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,364,487 and 3,956,750.